


李东海每天都在搜什么？

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	李东海每天都在搜什么？

1  
早早熬过了新人期的李赫宰已经很久没赶一大早的通告了，等他一睁眼，距离出发时间只剩下十分钟了。  
他手忙脚乱的起来刷牙，预留了五分钟穿衣服，一分钟上厕所，和一分钟亲李东海的时间。  
李东海的行程在晚上，这会儿也醒了，窝在被子里玩手机，听着李赫宰噼里啪啦的声音偷着乐。  
李赫宰着急的不行，经纪人已经开始打电话催促，他手一滑，手里的手机顺着掉在洗手台上，屏幕撞到边边角，跌的粉碎，又啪叽一声掉到了地上。他赶紧把手机捡起来，还在闪光的屏幕宣布了手机还在正常工作，坏的只是已经碎成一瓣瓣像渣一样的屏幕。  
“阿西，真的是，这要怎么用。”李赫宰气的一个头两个大，两根手指把手机捏起来，用卫生纸小心的把碎玻璃渣收起来，丢进垃圾桶。  
“赫宰啊，赫宰啊，赫宰啊”经纪人看着李赫宰不接电话，打到了李东海那里。李东海扯着嗓子大叫，“你迟到了，快点出来！”  
“来了”李赫宰把手机放在台子上，花了两分钟把衣服穿好。“把你手机今天借给我用一下，你不出门吧？”李赫宰抽过李东海手里的手机，虽然对方的也不是好的，但好歹也能用，只是坏了个摄像头而已。  
“我出门也不用手机，拿去吧。你的呢？”李东海打了个哈欠，斜着眼瞟着李赫宰。“摔坏了，完蛋了我迟到了，宝宝我先走了，中午记得好好吃饭，有时间抽空给我打电话。”李赫宰急的把袜子一拉，还不忘在李东海嘴唇上啄了一下。  
“阿西，你把我手机拿走了，我怎么打给你？”李东海眨巴眨巴嘴，等听到摔门声，伸了个懒腰，钻杯子里睡回笼觉。  
紧赶慢赶还是迟到了，早知道这样还不如慢慢来。李赫宰闭着眼睛让cody上妆，心里唉声叹气。  
好在结束的顺利，节目组的都是旧识，五个小时的拍摄提前结束。等上车准备要回家，也不过刚过了中午的时候。  
也就这个时候李赫宰觉得早上的拍摄还是不错的，结束了马上回家，能混吃等死到第二天，什么都不用想。  
他掏出手机想着给李东海打电话，听到嘟嘟嘟的声音才反应过来自己手机摔了，他拿着的是李东海的手机。  
唉，那他怎么知道要给李东海带点什么吃的回去啊。李赫宰寻思了半天，让经纪人去Haru停个车，提前给打了个电话让人把饮料准备好从后门送出去。  
结果今天Haru的人意外的多，等李赫宰他们到了，还没时间给做。李东华让李赫宰等十来分钟，一会就好。  
大舅子的话肯定要听啊，李赫宰举着手机连笑带鞠躬，满口答应。  
干等着也没什么事，想着家里的生活用品都快用光了，李东海肯定不记得要补。李赫宰用指纹开了锁，熟练的找到网购的APP，打开。脑子里列着购物清单，把该买的洗衣球，卫生纸都加购了一两箱。  
等他买完，还没看到饮料的人影。李赫宰又顺手点开了软件里的购物推荐，心里猜着肯定又是一连串没什么区别的镜头，不然就是些稀奇古怪的小玩具。  
李东海也就那么点兴趣爱好，看来看去的无非是镜头，相机，玩具，和一些好看的家装物品小摆设。  
李赫宰有时就会打开对方的购物推荐看一看，觉得有意思的就顺手买了，当作小礼物给爱人制造一些生活上的惊喜。  
果不其然，什么可拆卸的骨头娃娃，黄铜的老鼠烛台小人，几个又长又丑的镜头。全在李赫宰的猜测之下。  
看着出现的一连排帽子，李赫宰选了几个加入购物车。  
李东海从以前开始就喜欢买帽子，家里有一个大竹筐放着他们俩很久以前买的便宜货，虽然不经常戴了也舍不得丢。后来再买的类似同款的帽子，都好好的放在衣帽间里。  
李赫宰又往下滑了滑，觉得没什么意思，刚想关掉手机，一个很神奇的东西出现在屏幕上。  
要说特别神奇，倒也不是，忽然出现在李东海的推荐栏也不是特别突兀的存在。  
是一个某潮牌联名的透明充气沙发，光秃秃的摆在那里，一个数字后面跟了一串零。李赫宰啧啧着，心里觉得这种货物和商业诈骗没什么区别。同样的充气沙发，批发市场十几块钱就能买来一个加大号，现在这个数字后的零都数的他头疼。  
李赫宰忽然又眼睛很尖的发现了另外一件不得了的东西，这什么啊？胸带运动绑带？现在运动绑带长这样？  
李赫宰想着李东海塞在运动包里黑乎乎又款又大的运动绑带，怎么也没办法和屏幕上这个类似情趣物品的存在联系在一起。  
屏幕上的人双手别在身后，黑色的带子呈Y字把胸部的肌肉线条刚好勾勒出来，腰间的带子还特意做细，加了好几圈。物品简介还生怕被人误会，标着大大的男用。  
经典的弹力设计，穿着方便舒适。优质材料的运用带给每一位健身男士新的选择！  
现在男的去健身房都这样穿，李赫宰额头冒汗，觉得自己必须限制一下李东海赴约金钟国的次数。穿这样去健身房，不比去club做鸭更过分？  
看到这个李赫宰还能劝说自己，是李东海搜索运动装，意外的错误推荐。当他看到那个捆绑穿戴式，正好能贴在男人脆弱处的器械时，怎么也编不出来理由了。  
男性多功能按摩器，质量一级棒！性价比高！每位想要提高自己能力男士的最佳选择！  
李东海！你到底每天都在搜索什么？  
李赫宰深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。  
等了大半天的饮品外卖也做好了，李东华提着袋子，从窗户递过去，打了个招呼让李东海少吃点甜食就回店里去了。  
李赫宰收住了表情，让经纪人先去商场，买个新手机给他。  
“我的手机坏了，没办法用了，得买个新的，不然要出事了。”李赫宰解释，但是打算把新的手机给李东海，这个充满搜索记录的宝藏旧手机，他就不客气的收下了。

2  
最近家里快递多的吓人，李东海喝着果汁仰着下巴数着堆在客厅的一排箱子，决定趁着李赫宰不在，帮人把东西都整理一下，不然摆在这里，每天回家都要烦死了。  
李赫宰说都是他网购回来的一些生活用品，等他有空了就会拆开，不用李东海整理。  
“谁让我是个优秀的男朋友呢，唉，李东海，你真的长大了，干得漂亮。”他一屁股坐地板上，拿着裁纸刀把箱子一个个拆开，还不小心划破了一袋洗衣球。  
啧，正好原来的那一袋快用没了，这一袋子就当做是补充剂。没事李东海，你真是太有先见之明了！  
李东海自我安慰， 把撕烂的那一包丢到一边。他拿起手边的快递袋晃了晃，什么啊，李赫宰买的新衣服？那他必须看看喜不喜欢啊，喜欢就马上偷走。  
李东海喜滋滋的把快递袋扯开，掏出了一个，带子？  
李东海目瞪口呆的把带着弹力的带子拿出来，拉着两边在空中比划了一下，这是个…被掏空的运动带？？  
李东海对于自己能认出这到底是个什么东西，即佩服，又非常不想让第二个人知道。  
这哪里是运动用的，情趣用品还差不多吧，李赫宰买这个东西干嘛？李东海在自己身上比划了一下，小脸通红，其实不用问他也猜的到，李赫宰买这点东西来调节一下生活的情趣。  
但是这个东西是给他俩谁用的啊？李东海皱着眉，在身上比划了一下，但是带子有弹力，这样一比划什么也看不出来。李东海想了想，反正家里也没人，把上衣一脱，套在了自己身上。  
还挺合身，宽度适中的压力带卡在肩膀两侧，很好的让人背部挺拔，肩膀下沉。但是胸前和背后的压力又能让胸部挺起，卡在下围的带子又正好衬托着胸口的肌肉饱满挺拔。  
身边没镜子，李东海也不知道自己戴着什么样，想着把所有快递都拆了，他就去照个镜子，换下来。  
结果又拆到一个不得了的东西。  
“阿西，李赫宰，你死定了。”李东海羞红了脸，把盒子里的三角内裤形状一样的某个电子用品拿出来。  
黑色和透明的设计显得非常时尚，大大的粗体黑字写了个MAN SHOULD GO  
李东海简直无力吐槽，什么狗屁文案，但是这个东西怎么用？  
李东海好奇的在手里翻了翻，找到了盒子里的遥控器，看起来是无线遥控设计。依旧是黑色的带子设计成内裤款式，只是布料该在的地方都被掏空，只有中间部分改成了穿戴式的器械，李东海按了一下开关，震动的很猛。  
五种速度带变频，带给你不一样的感受！这是里面塞得小纸条说的，李东海试着数了数，还真是五种速度带变频，足足有二十一种模式。  
现在的高科技居然都用在这种事情上了吗？李东海发出佩服的感叹声，心里虽然害羞，但是觉得买都买了，又不可能退，要不然，试试看？

3  
于是当李赫宰下了班，带着一盒子寿司外带和切块水果回家，就看到了躺在地板上哭哭啼啼的李东海。  
双腿大大的分开着，中间的器械正发出嗡嗡的震动声。粉嫩的乳尖挺立着，被李东海自己捏的又红又肿。浅木色的地板上隐约有水渍的反光，李东海的腿根和周围的地板有明显的精液干涸的痕迹。  
手里抓着个小小的东西，不知道是什么。  
李赫宰倒吸一口气，好家伙，这个惊喜有点大吧。  
“赫…赫啊…快过来，帮我关掉。”李东海哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，他一开始只是好奇有什么效果。就裤子一脱穿了上去，结果好死不死这玩意儿是带锁的，他自己还脱不掉，必须要第二个人的指纹才能把这个东西给脱下来。  
他又没看说明书，哪儿知道啊。一开始还觉得这个东西很高级，为客户考虑，防止掉落这个细节都想到了，必须给个好评。  
李东海这个菜鸡，开了个低档就已经觉得舒服的不行了。前端的位置快速震动着，他换了个模式，后穴处都有浅浅的凸起不断顶弄着他身后。  
等再提高了一个速度，前端的包裹有了一个凹槽，把李东海的前端紧紧包裹住，不断地吸弄，很快将分泌出的汁液都囤积在槽口。有了润滑的帮助，震动和摩擦的快感加倍，李东海满足的射了出来，觉得李赫宰买的这个东西非常好， 非常适合深夜探讨未来和当下的时候使用。  
他寻思着把二十一个模式都体验一下，结果最后一个模式是上锁的，前端被紧紧禁锢住射不出来，后穴的凸起也浅浅的进入了体内，李东海就这样被按摩棒抽插了快一个小时，憋到后面浑身都酸软不已，后穴泄出爱液，小声啜泣着等李赫宰回来救他。  
“跟我说说，到底是怎么回事？”李赫宰也看出来了，李东海眼神委屈的不行，没有半点情欲的意思，他的手摸了摸对方饱满的胸肌，觉得李东海健身的好处也就体现在这一点了。  
被折磨了大半个下午，李东海现在敏感的厉害，失控的叫出声，眼泪也控制不住的刷刷往下掉，“你别碰我，你先把我松开，我要死了”  
李赫宰也很有眼力见的看出来李东海状态确实不好，但是他也不会操作啊？  
在换了两三个模式，搞得李东海又泄了一次后，李赫宰终于找到了指纹录入，停下了霸道又不讲理的按摩机。心里不禁感叹这个电池续航能力也太好了吧？  
“东海啊，就这么想要吗？”李赫宰在人挺翘的臀瓣上用力揉捏，李东海的屁股本来肉就不少。卖力的做蹲起和举铁让这里的线条变得紧致又饱满，拍上去舒服的不行。“早点和老公说，多喂你几次不就好了。”  
我去你妈的。李东海在心里暗骂，要不是你买这个破玩意儿，我也不至于这样。  
但是身体还是很老实的搂住对方脖子，故意抬着眼睛扮可怜道，“我又不知道是什么东西，以为是按摩放松的呢，就用了。”  
李赫宰差点没憋住，笑出声来，倒是很配合。“啊是呢，好像就是用来按摩呢，我们东海以后也还是需要的吧。”  
“里面按摩不到。”李东海厚着脸皮，躺在地上，一条腿勾在对方腰上，“你帮我检查一下吧，那个机器好像有问题呢，可能是坏的哦。”  
李赫宰邪邪一笑，心里早就乐开了花。  
高科技真是个好东西啊。


End file.
